Recuerdos – Hayffie
by AbyMills
Summary: ¿Cómo algo tan simple como una llamada podría volcar por completo tu vida? Dicen que hay personas que simplemente están destinos a estar juntos, aunque sean como el agua y el aceite intentando mezclarse. Parece que en los momentos más trágicos podemos apreciar muchas cosas. Adéntrate a esta historia y descubre que ocurre. Historia Hayffie de 1 solo capitulo.


_**Recuerdos – Hayffie.**_

* * *

Los personajes de los juegos del hambre No me pertenecen son propiedad de la magnífica Suzanne Collins, simplemente han sido mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Esta historia se basa en las películas y los libros, pero tiene toque propios en los cuales incluyo datos que no van de acuerdo a los antes mencionados. Ubicada luego del beso de despedida entre Haymitch y Effie.

Inspirada en la canción "Don't you Remember" de Adele.

* * *

Haymitch, Peeta y Katniss habían regresado al distrito 12 y trataban de comenzar a vivir o al menos sobrevivir, pero las condiciones en las que el distrito se encontraba además de sus constantes pesadillas eran un recordatorio constante de lo que habían tenido que vivir.

Todos los días un esfuerzo tras otro, parecía que cada día traía su propio desafió, deseaban regresar a lo que alguna vez habían sido, pero era como sí esa identidad hubiese sido borrada, al menos se tenían entre ellos y eso podía hacer que todo ese 'infierno' fuera más fácil de sobrellevar.

Effie por su parte había decidido regresar al capitolio y no fue tan bien recibida, muchos la veían con recelo y ella trataba (inútilmente) de reconstruir su vida.  
Las pesadillas eran frecuentes pero había un recuerdo que lograba tranquilizarla, el beso que había compartido con Haymitch en aquella despedida, inconscientemente llevaba sus dedos a sus labios recordando el sabor, añorando ese instante.

Todo parecía ir bien, pero no podemos esperar la felicidad eterna, es como si la vida te atrapara en un frasco de dolor y desolación, ¿Cómo una simple llamada podría volcar tu vida? Podría parecer surrealista pero eso fue exactamente lo que le sucedió a Haymitch, había vuelto a tomar ¿de qué servía seguir sobrio? esa no había sido una buena mañana tenía una resaca terrible, el olor era insoportable en aquella casa, decidió hacer un poco de limpieza, recoger algunas botellas y botar la basura, cuando la casa parecía ser un poco más soportable se sentó en el sofá y tomo un trago de su botella se lo tenía muy merecido por haber limpiado, escucho el sonido del teléfono, se sorprendió al principio, nadie lo llamaba incluso había olvidado que había uno, refunfuñado y un poco molesto se levanto y tomo el teléfono, podría simplemente colgar pero realmente le invadía la curiosidad, tomo el aparato y lo llevo a su oído, un simple 'hola' y del otro lado de la línea una noticia que le da un vuelco a su vida, cuando termino de escuchar lo que tenían que decirle volvió a colocar el aparato donde se encontraba antes y sin pensarlo mucho corrió a su habitación tomo un par de cosas y su dinero, acto seguido se dirigió a la estación para tomar el primer tren que lo llevaría directo al capitolio, después de horas en tren había llegado a ese lugar que seguía provocándole escalofríos, se dirigió a la dirección que le habían dado, cuando estuvo ahí lentamente camino por los pasillos blancos del hospital e ingreso a la habitación que le habían dicho en la recepción, sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizo, esperaba con todo su ser que aquello fuera un simple mal sueño, no lo acepta, ella siempre había sido una persona alegre, valiente y tal vez un poco fastidiosa, per verla en ese estado lo había roto por completo, cautelosamente se acerco a ella, su piel lucia mas pálida de lo que ya era, y el sonido de las muchas maquinas a las que ella se encontraba conectada resonaban en sus oídos, su rostro tenia algunos golpes y pequeños cortes, parecía una muñeca de porcelana recostada en aquella camilla, el doctor le había explicado que ella había tenido un accidente, el numero de la casa de Haymitch aparecía como contacto de emergencia en el registro de ella y ya que Effie no contaba con familia no habían tenido a quien más llamar, a Haymitch no le había importado aquello, solo quería saber ¿Qué había ocurrido?, entonces el doctor le explico que tenido un accidente y había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la había dejado en estado de coma, se sabía que estos pacientes podían tardar: horas, días, meses o años en despertar, aunque algunos lamentablemente nunca lo hacían, Mitch quiso saber como había ocurrido el accidente, a lo que el médico explico que según el informe preliminar que le habían entregado, se sospechaba que una persona seguidora del ex presidente Snow la había atacado, aquello lo lleno de ira ¿Cómo era posible que alguien deseara hacerle daño a ella?, el doctor vio como los músculos de él comenzaban a tensarse, le aseguro que lo buscarían y se asegurarían que se le aplicara la justicia correspondiente, claro como si eso realmente fuera a suceder se dijo en su interior, el doctor abandono la habitación y él se acerco a la camilla tomo su pequeña mano y planto un beso en la misma, estuvo un tiempo observándola daría lo que fuera porque aquellos ojos lo vieran, incluso anhelaba escuchar su voz chillona, se dejaría cortar alguna parte del cuerpo para que ella estuviera frente a él y le diera uno de sus regaños, pero no era posible, ella seguía ahí recostada, el jamás se considero una persona devota/religiosa pero realmente suplicaba al ser supremo que le diera una oportunidad más a Effie.

Se paso días y noches en el hospital, cada día esperaba despertar y verla siendo la típica Effie pero los sueños no eran para personas como él, no le gustaba separarse de su lado, días después de que el llego al hospital Katniss y Peeta habían llegado para acompañarlo, Haymitch se había preguntado cuanto tiempo tardarían en encontrar aquella nota que él había dejado en su casa, sonrió al verlos ahí, su compañía le hacía sentir mejor, cuando se encontraba solo se acercaba al oído de Effie y le susurraba que por favor despertara, ¿Cuántos ruegos tenía que hacer para lograr que aquellos sucediera?, Katniss y Peeta lo acompañaban ninguno de los 2 lograba entender porque su querida escolta habria tenido que pasar por aquella atrocidad y peor aun que ahora se encontrara en estado de coma luchando por su vida, existían tantas personas que merecían esto, pero definitivamente ella no.

 _Don't you remember_

 _[¿No Te acuerdas?]_

Una noche Haymitch se quedo en la habitación de Effie Y ya un poco abatido y sintiendo sus esperanzas desfallecer, comenzaba a sentirse frustrado, pasaba sus manos por su cabello, grito con todas sus fuerzas, se acerco a ella y le dijo con un hilo en su voz ¿preciosa a caso no recuerdas todo lo que pasamos juntos? Realmente quiero creer que todo estará bien, anhelo pensar que podre escuchar tu voz una vez más, sé que no tengo el derecho de exigir nada, pero te suplico, despierta, todo este tiempo eh pensando en una vida sin ti, y cada vez que lo hago me convenzo que no podre vivir si tu mueres, soy un tonto y un cobarde, debí haberte confesado mis sentimientos, pero temía que al hacerlo toda la ilusión desapareciera, pero ahora estoy aquí con mi corazón rendido a tus pies, el doctor dice que es probable que me escuches, enserio Trinket ¡Despierta!

 _The reason you loved me before_

 _[La razón por la que antes me amaste]_

-silencio-

Te necesito dijo mientras lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas, poso su mano y la entrelazo con la de ella, comenzó a llorar como un pequeño, agacho la cabeza y recordó todos los bellos momentos que habían compartido, de pronto sintió una pequeña fuerza apretando su mano, creyó estar soñando pero el movimiento se volvió a repetir, luego vio a Effie moverse lentamente y abrir de a poco sus bellos ojos, Haymitch sintió como si le regresaran la vida al cuerpo, aunque había sido ella la que lucho contra la muerte, la vio sin apartar sus ojos de su bello rostro, no perdió más tiempo y la beso, definitivamente había extrañado tanto esos labios, la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad y esta vez no la iba a desperdiciar.

 _Baby, please remember me once more_  
 _[cariño, por favor, recuérdame una vez más.]_

Despertar solo fue el comienzo, luego su cuerpo tuvo que recuperarse de los golpes, pero ella se sentía feliz de tener a Mitch & a sus niños con ella, cuando al fin le dieron de alta no se podía saber quien estaba más contento si ella o Haymitch, el fue todo un caballero al ayudarla con todo, incluso se ofreció a ayudarle a vestirse pero ella se negó, Katniss le consiguió un pantalón y una camisa muy simples, pero Effie no puso objeción alguna, luego de enfrentarse a la muerte comprendió que habían cosas más importantes en la vida, para ella las banalidades habían quedado ya en el olvido, cuando salió de cambiarse toma una cinta para atar su cabello, sus pelucas ya habían quedado de lado, se vio al espejo su piel se notaba mas pálida, en tiempos pasados había odiado su cabello rubio natural pero ahora le parecía que le quedaba bien, sus labios estaban un poco secos pero no era nada que un buen humectante de labios no resolviera, se sentía en paz con esa persona que veía reflejada, parecía una locura pero era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer o simplemente como si ahora sintiera lo que realmente es vivir.

Unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron salir de esa pequeña burbuja de pensamientos que había creado, dio pasos lentos pero logro abrir la puerta, al hacerlo vio a Haymitch (quien había tomado ya un baño) luciendo muy guapo y sostenía unas flores

-son para ti- le dijo con una bella sonrisa en el rostro

Ella las tomo y se deleito con su aroma, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Effie ¿Qué fue lo que Haymitch te hizo esta vez?- dijo Peeta molesto

-nada- le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

-¿entonces por qué lloras?- pregunto Katniss acercándose a ella

-porque esto es hermoso y siento que no merezco ninguna de sus atenciones – dijo ella

Haymitch se acerco a ella y sin importarle que los estuvieran observando le planto un beso

-tu Querida te mereces todo esto y mucho mas- le confirmo

.

El camino hasta el departamento de Effie había sido muy silencioso, ella se dedico a simplemente observar por la ventana, Mitch vio como se tenso al pasar por el lugar donde había ocurrido el accidente, el tomo su mano y sintió como ella sea aferraba a la misma con fuerza, se acerco a su oído y en un leve susurro le aseguro que todo estaría bien, cuando llegaron al departamento se sentía extraña, parecía que aquel sitio fuera completamente desconocido para ella, los muchachos estaban curioseando el lugar, ella se dirigió a la cocina mientras Mitch la siguió, sentía que era su deber protegerla.

-no es necesario que hagas eso- le dijo él mientras le quitaba la jarra que ella iba a poner a calentar para preparar el té

Effie levanto sus manos en señal de derrota, después todos se encontraban tomando una taza de té

-tu departamento es lindo- dijo Peeta

-Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo

-la verdad me sorprendió, considerando como te vestías pensé que tu casa estaba decorada al estilo payaso- dijo Mitch

Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro

-hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes- dijo ella poniéndose seria

-¿tu decoraste el lugar?- pregunto Katniss

-así fue- dijo ella mientras recordaba el tiempo que paso buscando cada pieza y la felicidad que sintió al ver el lugar terminado, era una de las pocas cosas de las cuales ella se sentía realmente orgullosa

-princesa, lamento mi comentario anterior- dijo Haymitch

-está bien, sé que no fue tu intención, pero quiero que comprendas que no sabes mucho sobre mí, dirás que pasamos años juntos pero la Effie que estaba a tu lado en las cosechas y en el tren no era mi yo real, se que parecerá tonto pero exactamente esta persona que tienes frente a ti es realmente Effie

Luego de esas palabras todos se quedaron en silencio

Ella se levanto debía tomar su medicamento, camino hasta su habitación ahí estaba el frasco y a su lado una jarra de agua, luego de tomar la dosis indicada se recostó en su cama, tomo a su peluche era un oso rosado que estaba sobre su cama, podría parecer infantil pero ella amaba ese objeto le recordaba a su infancia el único momento de su vida en el que fue feliz, cuando creció sus padres parecían tener en mente otros planes para ella, abrazo el peluche cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormida.

Despertó no sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida, tomo una ducha y busco en su armario algo de ropa y se cambio, después salió de su habitación, al llegar vio a los muchachos cocinando mientras Haymitch estaba viendo televisión

-despertaste- dijo Peeta contento

-si, no supe en qué momento me quede dormida- dijo ella

-es normal, supongo que tu cuerpo aun debe descansar y reponerse- dijo Katniss

-luces hermosa- dijo Mitch quien se acerco a ella lentamente y rodeo sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de ella

Mientras Peeta & Katniss reían al ver la escena

Después de eso todos pasaron al comedor y disfrutaron de la cena, aquel lugar parecía ser uno completamente diferente, ya no se veía tan solo y definitivamente a Effie le agradaba aquello.

Cuando comieron el postre que Peeta habían preparado, Mitch invito a Effie a salir a la terraza un rato, ella acepto ambos caminaron hasta ahí y pudieron sentir el viento fresco, el se acerco a ella con 2 copas de sidra rosa burbujeante

Ella acepto la copa y se sentaron en unas sillas, aquel momento era tranquilo, observaban el firmamento

-se me hubieras pedido que te acompañara la última vez que nos vimos lo hubiera hecho- dijo ella de pronto

-¿Qué?- dijo él mientras dejaba su copa de lado y se giraba para quedar frente a ella

-si después de aquel beso me hubieras pedido que te acompañara al 12 lo hubiera hecho- explico

-¿realmente?- pregunto el

-si- dijo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa melancólica

-pero tu porque no dijiste nada- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-si te hubiera dicho que iría contigo al 12 ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado?- pregunto

El medito sus palabras

-estoy segura de que no te hubiera agradado que 'me impusiera' y yo tampoco quería presionarte, simplemente quería que saliera de ti, no tenía que ser algo extraordinario, simplemente quería escuchar aquellas palabras salir de tus labios, pero no dijiste nada así que regrese aquí- decía con tristeza

-Effie yo solo no quería arruinarlo- dijo triste

-lo sé- dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento

-espera- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo

-se que en el pasado cometí muchos errores, pero al verte en aquella camilla me replantee muchas cosas y me prometí hacer las cosas mejor si tu despertabas, entonces ya no dejare que el miedo me domine

Ella lo miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos y paso su mano delicadamente por el rostro de el

El beso sus labios y ella cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por todas las emociones que estaba experimentando, de pronto sus labios se separaron y vio como Haymitch buscaba algo en la bolsa de su pantalón, cuando pareció que lo había encontró lo tomo entre sus dedos acto seguido se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta

-ya no quiero perder más tiempo y después de haber rogado durante días y noches a que despertaras no estoy dispuesto a alejarme nunca más de ti, entonces Effie Trinket ¿Te casarías conmigo? Preguntó el mientras sostenía un bello y delicado anillo entre sus dedos

Effie no sabía que decir, parecía como si las palabras hubieran desaparecido, logro pronunciar un sí y sintió como el deslizaba el anillo en su dedo, se paro y le dio un gran abrazo mientras se besaban, esto parecía un sueño pero no había necesidad de pellizcarse para saber que aquello era real, ambos estaban contentos era como si la felicidad al fin tocara a sus puertas.

Estuvieron besándose un rato mas antes de entrar al departamento, en cuanto lo hicieron los chicos corrieron a abrazarlos, eran una familia no importaba si realmente ninguno estaba unido por lazo de sangre, estos años los habían convertido en una familia.

Días después

¿Estás lista?- le pregunto Mitch a su prometida una vez mas

Ella asintió, entonces salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a la estación de trenes

.

Effie sintió su corazón encogerse al ver el estado en el que todo se encontraba, pero la esperanza regreso a ella al ver un grupo de niños jugando tranquilamente, todos reían. Si ellos podían hacerlo porque ellos no podían intentarlo, Haymitch la había tomado de la mano en todo este tiempo, caminaron hasta su casa y Mitch agradecía tanto que los chicos hubieran regresado antes y limpiaran el desastre en su casa

-bienvenida a su castillo princesa- dijo el

Esto provoco que ella soltara una sonora carcajada, esa era la más bella melodía para Haymitch, este era su comienzo, ya no debían vivir de _recuerdos_ , ahora podían escribir su propia historia, ya no estarían más solos, ahora se tenían el uno al otro y ya no había nada que les impidiera gozar de su amor.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Muchas Gracias por leer!


End file.
